Various types of dispensing systems or dispensing appliances are utilized for dispensing a predetermined material into a receiving member. One type of dispensing appliance commonly encountered is a beverage-dispensing appliance. Beverage-dispensing appliances are utilized to dispense a beverage, which can include ice, water, and syrup, into a receiving member having the form of a cup.
In general, a dispensing appliance can dispense any type of predetermined material. The predetermined material can include a fluid (such as a liquid or a gas), a solid, or both. In typical applications, the receiving member has the form of a container used to contain the predetermined material.
Traditional commercial and domestic dispensing systems have utilized a mechanically actuated switch to initiate and inhibit the dispensing of the predetermined material into the receiving member. For example, many beverage-dispensing appliances include a switch which is actuated by a force applied by a cup in a beverage-receiving position. Actuation of the switch initiates the dispensing of a beverage, while release of the switch inhibits dispensing. Other beverage-dispensing appliances include a switch on a front panel which initiates the dispensing process.
Both of these approaches necessitate continuous contact of the dispensing actuator, through touch, to control the dispensing process.